Oshawott
|name='Oshawott' |jname=(ミジュマル Mijumaru) |ndex=501 |evofrom=None |evointo=Dewott |gen=Generation V |pronun= Aw-shaw-wawt |hp=55 |atk=55 |def=45 |satk=63 |sdef=45 |spd=45 |total=308 |species=Sea Otter Pokémon |type= |height=0.5 m |weight=5.9 kg |ability=Torrent Shell Armor (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }}Oshawott (Japanese: ミジュマル Mijumaru) is a -type Starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V, along with Tepig and Snivy. Its classification is the Sea Otter Pokémon. It has the ability Torrent like all of the previous -type starters. Appearance Oshawott is a mammalian sea-otter-like Pokémon. It has fur covering it entire body, with white fur on its face and arms, light blue fur on its torso and it has a dark blue tail, feet and ears. It also has an odd scallop attached to its stomach called a "scalchop," which is made of keratin (the same substance as human fingernails) and can be removed from the body for specific attacks, such as Razor Shell. In Anime Main article: Ash's Oshawott '' Oshawott's first appearance in BW001 was as one of starter Pokémon that Trip could choose. However, Trip chose Snivy as his starter instead. When Trip's Snivy battled Ash's Pikachu, Oshawott snuck out of Professor Juniper's lab to watch. Oshawott followed Ash until Ash finally noticed him, whereupon Ash caught Oshawott in BW003 and added him to his team. In Japanese he only says ''mijuma or miju. Misato Fukuen lends his voice. Evolution Oshawott evolves into Dewott at level 17. Dewott evolves into Samurott, the final form, at level 36. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Oshawott |blackwhite=Nuvema Town |bwrarity=One }} Pokédex Entries | name=Oshawott| black=It fights using the swordshell on its belly. It stops an attack and slashes back without a moment's delay.| white=The swordshell on its belly is made of keratin, the same material as fingernails. It can detach from its belly and be used like a shortsword.| }} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites }} Origins Name Origin *Oshawott's name could be a combination of the word ocean for "Osha", as well as water and otter for the end of its name, "wott". *Another possibility for Oshawott's name origin is from the words Otter and Wash. By swapping the consonant sounds within each word to get Osher and Watt, then altering the spelling while keeping the same sounds gives Oshawott. * Oshawott's name may also be derived from the city "Oshawa" in Ontario, Canada and "otter". * Its Japanese name may be derived from 水 mizu, water or 未熟 mijuku, naive and 丸 maru Trivia *Oshawott is the fourth mammalian starter: the others being Cyndaquil, Chimchar, and Tepig. ** Oshawott is the first Water-type starter Pokémon to be based on a mammal as well as the first mammalian starter not to be of the Fire-type. Gallery File:08.jpg|Oshawott fighting Tepig File:Pokemon-black-version-20100628090730118.jpg|Oshawott using Surf in a Double Battle Pokemon wiki.jpg Pokemon Wiki 1.jpg Pokemon Wiki 2.png Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White